Rotary deck lawn mowers have been in use for a significant time. Typically, these rotary deck lawn mowers have a housing supported directly or indirectly by wheels to the ground. An engine mounted to or neighboring the top of the deck provides power for the rotating cutting blades on the underside thereof. As the mower moves over the ground, the rotating blades cut the grass which creates clippings. Customarily, these clippings are discharged through a discharge chute for either collection in a mounted bag or side discharge dispersion over the surface of the grass. In recent times, more and more mowers have the capability of mulching the clippings, that is, cutting them into small enough pieces such that they can be deposited on the grass directly under the lawn mower to act as an organic mulch. Some of these mulching mowers have the optional capability of also bagging the grass clippings through some sort of operable shuttered door. Some mulching mowers are also capable of optional side discharge.